An Incident waiting to happen
by InGenworker
Summary: 20 years after the Isla Nublar Incident, John Hammond, Alan Grant, Ellie Sattler, Ian Malcolm, Robert Muldoon and Lex Murphy come to help the ARC fight Dinosaurs, but what happen's when Connor begins to fall for Lex? On Hiatus!
1. Mail

Dear Mr Temple

After reading your message I agree it would be helpful for the ARC if my Ex-Jurassic Park Staff and Inspectors work join you in your battle against Prehisroic Creatures. They and I, will be ariveing at the ARC at Wednesday 9th June, untill then...

Yours sincerely Mr J. Hammond


	2. Arrival

So, Connor explain to me Jurassic Park again." Abby Matiland asked Connor Temple.

Connor was working in the ARC in his Office on his Laptop, with him was Abby who sat on the same table as his Laptop talking to him.

"Okay, Have you read Jurassic Park?" Connor asked turning to face her.

"Yes" She answered him.

"Okay, The event's that took place in that book, were real. InGen was planing on telling the public about it, so Michael Crichton was hired to right a book about the Isla Nublar Incident. However after he published the book, InGen decided that they shouldn't tell the public, and they gave Steven Spielberg premisson to do a movie about it." Connor explained.

"So what about the other two movies?" Abby asked getting off the desk and sitting down on a chair.

"Well, Michael was asked by his readers to right a sequel of Jurassic Park, so Michael contacted InGen and asked to right about the Isla Sorna Incident, and he was allowed. And the Third film, never happened. Steven just wanted to make another sequel." Connor said turning back to his Laptop.

"So, the survivors of the Isla Nublar Incident are coming here to help us fight Dinosaurs?" Abby asked him.

"Yep." Connor answered not looking up from his Laptop.

"Why? We have enough experience."

"Yeah but Ab's, these people have survived on a Island full of Dinosaurs, Ian has done it twice." Connor said turning back to face her.

"The only time we did that was when we went to Gun's island. And we quit half way through" Connor told her.

Gun's Island is a place were a Spaghetti Junction of Anomaly's had appeared, and the ARC group were stranded on it, until they found a Anomaly and escaped into the Cretaceous, (Read The Primeval Spin-Off Novel, The Lost Island to find out more.)

"So, Con, who is coming?" Abby asked him.

"Well, Mr Hammond of course. Alan Grant the famous Paleontologist. Ellie Sattler aka Ellie Hill the also famous Paleonbotanist. Ian Malcolm a Chaotician. Robert Muldoon Jurassic Park's Ex-game warden. And Lex Murphy." Connor said looking at Abby.

"What about that Young kid, Tim?"

"Oh, Tim, he's in collage so he cant work here. But I need to tell you something Abby." Connor said turing a bit red.

"Yeah?" "Well, I kinda promissed Lex that she couls stay with us..." Connor said turing even more red.

"Oh, thats ok, how old is she now?" Abby asked.

"26." Connor replayed. "Oh"

"Every body ready?" John Hammond said to his plane load of people.

A InGen plane had just landed in London.

Every one answered yes.

"I cant believe I am going back to fighting Dinosaurs, again." Robert Muldoon said to Alan Grant, who was sat next to him.

"Ian, do you have to address of the Hotel we are staying at?" Ellie Hill asked Ian Malcolm.

"Yeah" He replayed.

John Hammond was in a wheel chair, being pushed down the ramp by Lex Murphy.

"Lex honey, were did you say you were staying." Hammond asked his Granddaughter.

"At my Pen Pals house, we have known each other for a while now, I think he lives with his Sister, He's Called Connor Temple." Lex said pushing her Grandfather down the ramp.

"Very good dear, very good, I have spoken with him on the Internet, I'm sure he will make a fine Future Husband for you." John said scratching his chin.

"Pardon?" Lex asked her Grandfather.

"Oh, I'm just teaseing you!" Hammond said with a large grin.

Once Alan, Ian, Robert, Ellie, John and Lex were off the plane, it took off back to San Jose, and the group proceeded into the airport.

"Ah, Mr Hammond." Jame's Lester said approaching John Hammond.

"James, its a honour to see you again." John said shaking hands with Lester.

Lester then shook hands with the whole group.

"So, Mr Hammond, should we sit?" Lester asked pointing towards some chairs.

"I already am, James." Hammond said smiling.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Hammond." Lester said Turning Red.

"Please, call me John, and its OK. Lex, shall we go to the chairs?" Hammond asked his granddaughter.

Lester, Alan, Ian, Ellie, Robert and lex all sat, while John was pushed next to the last seat.

"So, Mr Hammond-" Lester began, but was interputed.

"John" Hammond said.

"So, _John _I have the keys here to your room's at The Dorchester Hotel. Mr Ham- John, you are in Room 4. Doctor Grant, you are in room 8. Doctor Hill, you are in room 15. Doctor Malcolm you are in room 13.-" Lester was cut off.

"Lucky Number 13" Ian said.

"Mr Muldoon, you are in room 23. And finally Mrs. Murphy, you are as I believe stay with one of my employee's right?" Lester asked turning to her.

"Yeah." She answered smiling.

Suddenly a small bark echoed through the airport, making everybody stop, and look at Lester and Hammond's group.

"What was that?" Lester asked Hammond.

"Ah, that would be Ariana, it appears she has woken up." Hammond said.

"Robert, please show Jame's Ariana." Hammond told Muldoon.

Robert Muldoon stood up and walked over to a suitcase; mumbling something like 'It should be distroyed' and 'I hate this'.

He opened the suitcase and pulled out a large pet Carrier.

As Robert approached Lester, Lester already knew what was in there.

A Deinonychus.

"Jame's this is Ariana, she is a genetically engineered, small version of the Deinonychus we have on Isla Sorna." Hammond explained as Robert pulled the small raptor out of the cage and put a small muzzle on its mouth and handed him to Lester.

"My granddaughter has been studying her for three years now, and treats her like her own child. Ariana is fully grown, and eats only mice and very small birds. She is one foot and six inch's tall. And, oh what else sweaty?" Hammond asked Lex.

"Oh, Mr Lester, I have asked Connor and he is fine with Ariana staying with me." Lex said.

Ariana was the size of a small monkey.

She had Dark yellow and Brown strips, like a tiger.

Suddenly Ariana sprang up, leapt over Lester's shoulder and into Lex's arms.

"Good girl!" Lex said stroking the small lizards head.

"John, how did you get her past security?" Lester asked.

"There's no rules about bringing Extinct Animals across the border." Robert interrupted.

Muldoon picking up Ariana out of Lex's arms and placed her back in the Pet Carrier.

As he took the muzzle of her mouth, she bit the tip of his finger, drawing blood.

"AAH, you stupid little Cow!" Robert screamed slamming the cage door.

Many people were looking in there direction again.

"OK, so is everybody ready?" Lester asked them all, to which, he got six 'Yes's'.


	3. Ariana the Raptor

"I would like to introduce you all to your new team mates." James Lester told the ARC staff, who were all lined up in the ARC main room, opposite them were Hammond's group.

"Captain Becker, you shall be working with Robert Muldoon, you both are in charge of the ARC's Weapon supplies " Lester told Becker.

Robert stepped forward and shook hands with Becker and both exchanged a small smile.

"Mrs Maitland, meet Dr. Hill. She will be working with you taking care you the ARC's Animals." Ellie Hill stepped forward and hugged Abby.

"Dr. Page meet Dr. Malcolm, he will be applying the Chaos Theory to Cutter's Anomaly map, which you a re-building." Ian Malcolm stepped forwards, bent down on one knee and kissed her hand, which made Becker cough.

"Mr. Quinn, meet Dr. Grant, he will aslo be the leader of this team." Alan Grant stepped foward and shook Danny's hand.

"And Finally, Temple, you know Mrs. Murphy." Lex stepped foward and kissed Connor on his cheek, which got a cough from Abby.

"Well, Quinn, you show are guess around the ARC, while I help Mr, Hammond get settled." Lester said pushing Hammond up the ramp to his office.

As Hammond was going up he blew a kiss to Lex, which she caught and put in her pocket.

"Well, let's go." Danny said leading the group off.

As they entered through some door's into a corridor, Danny noticed everybody was too busy talking to there new team mates to listen to him.

"Danny where's the closest Cafe?" Alan asked approaching him.

"Come on, I'll show you." Danny said walking off with Alan.

"And this is the model I'm building." Sarah said entering Cutter's office, followed by Ian.

Ian stepped closer to the Model and read out one of the note's stuck on it.

"Fog Worm, Office Block, Precambiran. Oh Christ, this place is a Incident waiting to happen." Malcolm said walking over to a Computer monitor.

"I think you'll find, Dr Malcolm that this place has already had many Incident's."

"And these are two of the Creatures that we have." Abby said walking into the a very large room.

The room had white wall's and two very large cage's, with lazer fenceing, similar to the one's of in Leek's creature prison. There were two large window's on the left wall.

"This room we are in we have called the 'Creature Feature'. It's a recently made part of the ARC. State of the art lazer fence's. In one this Paddock is a Dracorex -"

Abby pointed to a paddock on the left.

"-and in the Other is a Colombian Mamoth." Abby said pointing to the other paddock.

The Dracorex was about 6ft tall and had drak green skin.

It was drinking out of a water trough.

The Mammoth was very large with light brown hairless skin, it was sleeping on a large pile of hay in one corner of its Paddock.

"The Dracorex is called Dragon and The Mammoth is called, well, Mammoth." Abby said.

"These arent the only creature's we have. A Silurion Scorpion was released onto a local beach and is being kept at a Creature Prison. Oliver Leek, worked for us, but then be betray us and made a creature army, which he kept in a Creature Prison. Leek released a Silurion Scorpion on to a beach, and after Leek was killed, the ARC took over the Creature prison, which is were the Scorpion is now. And finally at my house I have two pet Diictodon's and a Coelurosauravus called Rex." " Abby explained to Hill.

Ellie went up to the bar's of a paddock and got a better look at the sleeping Mammoth.

"Rex was left behind after his anomaly shut. The Diictodons's were left behind in a hospital after there Anomay shut. The Dracorex came through two Anomaly's, and ended up being chased by a night, who thought it was a Dragon. The Mammoth was captured on the M25 after the Anomaly closed. The Creature Prison is also homed to two Deinosuchus, which were left behind when London flooded and Dozens of Anomaly's appeared. However I'm not sure if this is good news or Bad news but me and Connor caught them, they were mating, so the female could be Pregnant (Primeval Spin-off Novel: Fire and Water.)" Abby said takeing a deep breath.

"I could like it here." Ellie said smiling.

"SPAS 12, M72 LAW, LRAC F1. God, don't you have anything more power full?" Robert Muldoon asked Captain Becker.

They were both in the Weaponry Room.

"No, because apparently 'These creatures should be returned, not killed' "Becker told him.

"Hammond had the same problem if we had more powerful weapons in the Park, Jurassic Park would be open to the public today." Robert told him picking up a M202A1 FLASH.

"And here we are." Connor Temple said opening the door of Abby's flat, carrying Lex's luggage.

"Oh, this place looks wonderful." Lex said walking into the room.

Suddenly Sid and Nancy came running along and stopped at Lex's feet, "OOHHH, there so cute." Lex said stroking Sid's head.

Suddenly Rex fluttered down and landed on Lex's shoulder.

"OOHHH, hellllooo." Lex said scratching Rex's chin.

Rex chirped at her.

Connor put Lex's luggage down and sat on the sofa, and Lex sat down next to him.

"So, do you want to see Ariana now?" Lex asked him.

"Sure." Connor said smiling.

Lex stood up and went over to were her luggage and bent over slowly - Suddenly Connor realised he was watching her, and she was bent over waring a skirt.

Connor focused his eye's on the other side of the room, but was so tempted to look.

_Just a peak couldnt hurt _Connor thought,

"Connor?" Lex said, making him turn around.

"Are you OK?" She asked him.

"Yeah fine." He told her.

Lex bent over again and picked up her suitcase.

She up zipped it and pulled out a small T-rex Teddy and a small Rag.

And then a Animal Carrier She opened the cage and pulled out a scalely Bird.

She held the small creature by its side's, letting its legs slowly move.

She passed Ariana to Connor.

The little Animal didn't weight to much, a pound or two.

The skin was warm and completely dry.

The little head was inches from Connors face.

Its dark, beady eyes stared at him.

A small tongue suddenly shot out and licked his nose.

"Woah, that's odd, she doesn't normally like other people." Lex said.

The little Raptor sniffed at Connor and then rubbed her head against Connors Neck.

"OH, how cute, she must think your her dad!" Lex said smiling.

Connor petted the small Raptors head

"_This _is what attacked Jurassic Park?" He and Lex both started giggling.

Lex put the T-rex teddy on the floor and whistled.

Connor released the Raptor, which scampered across the room and grabbed the Teddy's legs in its mouth and started chewing on it.

Connor was watching the Raptor play, when he herd breathing in his ear. He turned and saw that Rex and been sat on the back on the sofa watching the Raptor, Connor then wondered were Sid and Nancy were, and they he spotted them under the table.

Connor Picked up Rex and set him down on the floor.

The Raptor lifted its head up and sniffed.

She turned and saw Rex.

She and Rex slowly approached each other.

Rex sniffed Ariana.

Ariana sniffed rex.

Suddenly Rex started Chirping and Ariana started barking.

After a couple of seconds of Barking and Chirping, Rex flew back onto the back of the Sofa, and Ariana went back to playing with her tedy.

"Connor, what just happened?" Lex asked him.

"Well, I think that Rex went to go see if Ariana can become one of his friends. Rex didn't want Ariana as a friend, for reasons I don't know. So while Ariana is here, Rex will pretend she inst. And While Rex is here, Ariana will pretend he inst." Connor explained.

"Oh, well that's OK then, right? They wont be fighting." Lex said getting a bit closer to Connor.

"Yeah, but we should put Ariana's stuff in a other room, just so that way wont come in contact with each other." Connor said.

"Alright, but what about the Diictodon's?" Lex asked getting a bit closer to Connor.

"They will just copy Rex." Connor said turing away from watching the Raptor.

Then he realished that Lex was right next to him, there knee's touching.

The two locked eye's.

Connor leaned in.

Lex leaned in.

Connor was about 1 second away from kissing Lex when-

"CONNOR! I'm home." It was Abby.

He and Lex broke apart just as Abby and Ellie walked in.

"Conn, Dr. Hill is staying here for tea, ok? She wants to see Rex, Sid and Nancy." Abby said looking at him.

Abby then left the room with Ellie, and went to the Kitchen.

Connor stood up, "So, lets get Ariana's stuff into the guest room, shall we?" Connor asked Lex.

"Sure." Lex said standing up.

Lex picked up Ariana and held her like a Baby in her arms, while Connor picked up the Rex Teddy and Rag.

Once in the guest room, Connor turned on the lights and shut the door.

The room was pure white, with a Bed, a Window, a Cupboard, and a table next to the Window, with a Small TV on it.

Connor lay down the Rex Teddy and Rag on the floor and went to sit on the bed.

"There you go." Lex said putting Ariana on the floor smiling, she then sat down with Connor.

"Lex?"

"Yeah"

"Um, in the Jurassic Park Book it said Mr Hammond was eaten, so why is he still alive?" Connor asked.

"Oh I have been asked that before, Granddaddy wanted everyone to think he was dead, so when he is seen its to be a surprise that he lived. But because telling the Public was cancelled, they made him live in the film version." Lex said smiling.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Connor got up the answer it but it was to late.

Abby had walked in carrying a Dog basket, "Sorry, Con, Lex, you left this in the living room." Abby said walking across the room and putting it in a corner.

As soon as she put it down, Ariana ran and leaped into it.

Within a few seconds, she was asleep.

"OOHHH, cute." Abby said looking a the sleeping Raptor.

Connor turned to Lex, "Lex, I'm going to go help Abby make dinner, meanwhile you unpack your stuff." Connor then stood up and left the room.

He returned a couple of minutes later with her luggage, he set it down on her bed, waved to her, then left the room with Abby.


	4. Barbasol Can

"What's that?" Helen Cutter asked.

Helen was stood on deck of a boat out in the middle of the ocean.

Surrounding her were, more Helen Cutter's, Nick Cutter's, Stephen Hart's and Cleaner's.

Helen was pointing out into the ocean. Floating in the ocean next to the boat was a small red and blue can.

"Number 2, fish it out and bring it to my office." Helen said walking over to a trap door.

She lifted up the door.

She climbed down the ladders and onto the lower deck.

Helen walked through a corridor and stopped at a room, on the door was the number '13'.

She entered.

In the room, was a bed, a small television, and a window.

Sat on the bed was Oliver Leek.

As Helen entered the room, Leek stood up.

"OK Helen, It's about time a know what's going on with these clone's" Leek said walking up to her.

"Okay, calm down." Helen said walking past Leek and siting down on the bed.

"Alright, for mine and your clone's, I have boosted there intelligence. And given them a sense of personality. I found out last week that the Clone Number 13 that was sent to destroy the human race was killed by a Deinonychus, at least it wasn't like your clone that went and got Stephen killed." Helen said standing up and looking out the window.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Helen told the person on the other side of the door.

The door opened and another Helen came in, carrying a can.

"Mistress, You'll never guess what is in here!" The other Helen said running into the room.

"What is it Number 2?" Helen asked Number 2. Number 2 sat down on the bed and twisted the can.

The top of the can shot open with a hiss.

Helen took the can out of Number two's hands and examined it.

The can had Barbasol sign on the side of it.

"I've seen this before, in that film Jurassic Park. I herd a rumor that, that really happened, but I didn't believe it." Helen said turning around the can, at the bottom were small chirsmas tree light sized glass tube's.

Helen turned it around and looked at all the names on each tube.

1x2-6Deinonychus4-5x2

6-6x6Tyrannosaurus3x3-3

1-4x7Gallimimus6-5x8

3x2-4Stegosaurus4x5-6

8-6x9Metriacanthosaurus10-3x4

2-3x5Baryonyx6-7x8

9x9-9Cearadactylus10-0x0

2-2x2Pteranodon4-5x6

"Un-believable, these are Dinosaur Embryos!" Helen said standing up.

"Yes, but Helen, look on the side on the can, 1993, the Embryos would be long dead by now." Leek said standing up and pointing to the side of the can.

"Yes, but I don't need them alive to clone them, just there DNA." Helen said smiling evilly.

"Number 2, port us in Costa Rica, buy plane ticket's to London. Oh, and contact by old friend, Lewis Dodgson." Helen said walking out the room with the Dinosaur Embryo's.


	5. Kiss

"Clearing up now, sir." Captain Becker said into his walkie talkie.

"Good, now get back to the ARC." James Lester's voice came from the other side of the talkie.

Captain Becker was stood in a hotel room.

A trashed hotel room.

The Curtain's were torn. The pillow was ripped to shred's. The Table's leg's were missing. The bed had large chunks missing.

Many worker's dressed in black were walking in and out of the room.

In the middel of the room was a giant glowing ball.

A locked Anomaly.

"Amazing." Robert Muldoon said coming into the room.

Robert approched the Anomaly and stopped right next to it.

He was just about to touch it when-

"Don't! Do that and you'll be electrified." Becker warned him.

"Thanks." Robert said walking away from the Anomaly and standing next to Becker.

"So, what was it this time?" Robert asked him.

"A pride of Bail Tiger's, and not friendly ones." Becker said.

"I see, were's the rest of the group?" Robert asked him.

"Grant and Quinn have gone back to the ARC and the rest are down stair's in the lobby, explaining what all the noise was about." Becker told him.

"Captain, we are done packing up."

A solider said approaching Becker.

"Good, lets get back to base." He told him.

"So, what were they called again?" Abby asked Connor.

Connor, Lex, Abby and Ellie were all in the lobby.

Abby was sat on a table, Connor and Lex were sat next to each other on a sofa, across from them was the same sofa, but with Ellie sat on it.

The Furniture in the lobby was old fashioned and a dark green colour.

"Bail Tiger's, extinct in 1937, pack hunters." Connor told her.

"What time are we heading back to the ARC?" Lex asked.

"Well, we have taken care of the Tigers and made a cover up story, so we should just be waiting for Becker and Muldoon now." Connor told Lex.

"So, Any body want to play a game?" Abby asked.

Everybody answered yes.

"Oh, I have one" Connor said.

"Ok, take your first pet's Name and your mother's Maiden name and together, they would be your Porn star name." Connor said smiling.

After a minute of thinking, everyone started answering.

"Brian Murphy" Ellie said.

"Sharky Nick" Connor said.

"Sophie White" Abby said.

"Lex?" Connor asked her.

"Lex? Whats wrong?" Connor asked her again.

She was very red.

"M-m-my name is, Fluffy Muff." Lex said turing very red.

There was a moment of slience.

Suddenly the whole group exploded in laughter.

"Shut up! Its not funny!" Lex tryed telling them, but it was no good.

Ellie was slapping the table laughing, Connor was half dangling of the sofa, Abby was already on the floor, and the other people were joining them.

One person began to pee himself and ran to the bathroom.

"ALRIGHT!" A loud voice echoed through the Lobby, and made the room fall silent.

It was Becker and Muldoon.

Becker and Muldoon stepped out of the elevator, which they had just arrived in, and walked over to there group.

"Come on, let's get back to the ARC." Becker said.

He and Muldoon then walked out of the Lobby door's, and were followed by Ellie, Connor, Lex and Abby.

It was raining. The group were only half way, when the Military Truck that they were in broke down.

The sky was a dark grey colour.

The Truck was in the middel of a dirt road.

On one side of the road, was forest.

On the other side, was forest.

Becker and Muldoon had abandoned the truck to try and find help, it wouldn't be that bad, if they weren't in the middle of nowhere.

In the Back sat, from left to right were: Lex, Connor, Ellie and then Abby.

Connor had to lean hard against Lex to stop _everybody_from being sqwashed.

Connor didnt mind.

_I need to stop this I like Abby, not Lex. _Connor thought.

"So." Ellie said braking the chain of silence.

"I'm going to go look for Captain Becker and Mr Muldoon." Ellie said opening the door of the Military Truck.

Finally nobody was swashed.

Connor, Lex and Abby all took a deep breath.

"I'll go help her." Abby said climbing out of the truck as well.

"So, Connor, you said you wanted to ask me some stuff about Jurassic Park earlier." Lex told him.

"Oh yeah, so have you been into the Pteratops Avairy Lodge?" Connor asked her.

"Yeah, if you remember it said so in the book. Me, Dr Grant and Timmy were trying to get back to the Visitor Center by going on the River Adventure, and the River goes through the Avairy. Curiosity got to us, so we got out to look through the Lodge, when we were attacked by the Cearadactylus." Lex told him.

"Oh, so um what about the Pteranodon's?" Connor asked her.

"Oh, Cearadactylus were the original pterosaurs for the Pteratops Avairy, but after the sicentist's found out how aggressive they were they canceled. A couple of day's before the tour started, the Pteraondon's were hatched on Sorna. I guess they never had time to replace the creature's." Lex told him.

"I see, but, um Cearadactylus ate fish didnt they?" Connor asked her.

"Yeah, they weren't trying to eat us, they were just very territorial-" Lex was cut of by Connor's Lip's crashing against her's.

It took her a few seconds to return the kiss but when she did, it was like nothing she had ever felt.

The two kissed for about five seconds, when- "CONNOR!"

A voice shouted from outside the Truck, it was Abby. "Abby I-" Connor started, but Abby ran off. "I'll be right back." Connor told Lex opening the door and getting out of the Truck.

"Okay, we are just about ready to go, wait, where's Connor and Abby?" Becker asked Lex standing next to the Truck with Ellie and Muldoon.

Lex rolled down her window.

"Um, Abby ran of into the wood's other there, and Connor went after her." Lex said pointing to the wood's.

"Oh god. Well, they'll sort it out, nothing to do but wait it out." Becker said opening the car door.

"But we cant leave them out there." Lex said opening her car door.

"Relax, this isn't Jurassic Park, the most dangerous thing in there is only a fox or badger." Becker said getting into the car.

"Well, I'm going to find them." Lex said getting out of the car.

"Be careful!" Muldoon shouted after her.

_'What was I thinking!' _Connor thought. Connor was running through a dense forest, a couple of feet infrot of him was Abby.

_'I'm so stupid!'_Connor thought still chasing Abby.

Tree's and twig's were constantly slashing against his face, leaving big bloody marks.

"ABBY! SLOW DOWN!" Connor shouted.

Abby finally stopped at the base of a tree.

"What Connor, what is it? Why do you want to talk to me, when you could be off kissing a star from your far-vote book!" Abby shouted at him; tears forming in her eye's.

Connor grapped Abby's arm's.

"Abby, that kiss didn't mean anything! Okay? I didn't mean it, I love you!" Connor told her.

"Really?" Abby asked him.

"Yes Abby, I love you, I always have." Connor told her.

Connor pulled Abby in for a kiss.

Abby sighed as her lip's crashed against Connor's.

After I few seconds, she pulled away from the Kiss and into a hug.

"I love you Connor."

"I love you Abby."

They both said hugging each other.

"CONNOR? ABBY?" A voice shouted from the distance.

Connor broke away from Abby as second the voice ended.

"LEX! OVER HERE!" Connor said waving his arm's to the girl he saw in the distance.


	6. New Embryo's

"Mistress Cutter, it's time to pick which creature's to clone." Number two told Helen.

Helen, Number 2, Leek and some other cleaner's were should in the middle of a factory, one from the future by the looks of it.

The whole place was trashed and Dusty.

Plant's and fungi has grown in the cracks in the floor.

All the lights were out, but shreds of the light were makeing it through the cracks in the roof

"Yes, very well, 10 Cearadactylus and Pteranodon, they will be are main attacker's, 5 Deinonychus's as back up, 1 Tyrannosaurus for transport and 20 Gallimimus for tracking." Helen told Number two.

Number two ran out of the room and shut the door, leaving Helen, Leek and the Cleaner's alone.

"Helen, explain to me what you are doing?" Leek asked her, touching a piece of moss with his shoe.

"Sure. Kill the ARC team. We start by finding them. The Gallimimus would track them down and surround them, once they have them surrounded, the Cearadactylus and Pteranodon's would attack down from above and lift them over 50ft in the air, and drop them. Now, because it wont be that easy, if they escape the Gallimimus and Pterosaur's by entering a building or something that inst accessably from the air, the Deinonychus's would be sent after them. And lastly the Tyrannosaurus, would also for back up, and transport." Helen explained grinning evilly.

"I see, what about the other DNA? Like the Metriacanthosaurus?" Leek asked her.

"Ah, I have a idea for them. You'll just have to wait and see."

Suddenly the door opend and Number two entered.

"Mistress Cutter, there is a small switch here! When you press it, it show's more Dinosaur DNA Embryos! It has Fithteen diffrent Speices! Look." Number Two said running up to Helen.

She passed Helen the can.

Helen pressed the switch and looked at the Embryos:

1x2-6Deinonychus4-5x2

6-6x6Tyrannosaurus3x3-3

1-4x7Gallimimus6-5x8

3x2-4Stegosaurus4x5-6

8-6x9Metriacanthosaurus10-3x4

2-3x5Baryonyx6-7x8

9x9-9Cearadactylus10-0x0

2-2x2Pteranodon4-5x6

8x8-8Suchomimus0-0x0

4-7x9Carnotaurus3x9-10

2-2x1Maiasaura5x4-3

4-4x4Ceratosaurus8-8x8

7-8x9Compsognathus3-9x10

4-1x9Dilophosaurus6-1x8

1-2x3Brachiosaurus4-5x6

"Ah, Brilliant!" Helen said holding the can up to the light.

"But,bu, but Helen, what is the plan now?" Leek asked her.

"Did I tell you Leek, about the time when I invaded the ARC?" Helen asked him.

"Yes, Helen." Leek answerd looking at can.

"Well, I think its time we gave Lester another visit" Helen said smiling evilly again.


	7. Claw

"Lex, We need to talk." Connor Temple said sitting down next to Lex Murphy on the sofa in Abby's Flat.

"What about?" Lex asked.

"Well, remember when we kissed in the car?" Connor asked her.

"Yeah." Lex said turning red.

"We, I have to be honest with you, I am seeing somebody." Connor told her.

"Oh, um ok." Lex said quietly.

"W-What is her name?" Lex asked him.

"Well, its Abby" Connor told her.

"Oh, I see" Lex said trying not to cry.

"Should I, um, um, do you want me to move out?" She asked beginning to tear up.

"No,no,no,no,no why would I want you to do that? Listen, Lex your fine staying here ok? You and Ariana can stay here, for, however long." Connor told her.

She was starting to cry.

"Ok, thanks Connor." Lex said smiling through tiny tears.

Suddenly, the guest room door opened my itself and Ariana entered slowly in.

"How _does _she open door's?" Connor asked Lex.

Ariana began sniffing for something.

Ariana's head turned and spotted Connor and Lex.

"Not sure, I think she jump's at the handle." Lex said drying her Eye's.

Ariana let out a bark and began running towards them.

Lex laughed and patted her knee's.

Ariana leaped up and landed safely in Lex's lap.

She curely up and began to sleep.

"So, should we go to the ARC? or should we stay here?" Lex asked him, stroking Ariana like a dog.

"Um, I'm ok, how about we just stay here and watch some TV? I have Jurassic Park?" Connor offered.

"Sure" Lex said smiling.

Connor then stood up and went over to the DVD player.

He picked up a DVD next to it, and popped it in.

He then sat back down and picked up the remote.

"You know, I was really the youngest in the real version?" Lex asked sitting next to him.

"I do." Connor said pressing 'Play'.

"So, before Dennis shut down the park, did you enjoy it?" Connor asked Lex, as Robert Muldoon shot at the Raptor eating the worker.

"Yeah, It was cool." Lex Told him.

"But I was a bit too younger to remember that much." Lex added on.

By the Time Gennero was eaten by the Tyrannosaurus Rex, Lex was asleep. Her head was resting on Connor's chest, and Connor's arm was around her shoulder.

Connor's eye's were closing.

Connor looked at the DVD player's Digital Clock. 10:15, Abby was going to be home in Fifteen minutes.

_It couldn't hurt to have a couple of minutes sleep before Abby get's home, _Connor thought.

Abby walked through her flat door, only to see her boyfriend and her house mate fast asleep together on the Sofa, with a small Raptor asleep at Connors feet.

Abby slowly placed her rucksack down and approched them.

She looked at the TV.

Dr Grant, Lex and Tim were running away from a flock of Gallimimus.

Abby carefully snuck around the two sleeping people and came to a halt behind the Sofa.

Abby bent down next Connors ear and- "CONNOR!" Abby screamed.

Connor screamed and jumped up, letting Lex fall completely onto the Sofa.

When Connor jumped up he awoke Ariana, making her leap at Connor in surprise and stab her claws into his left leg.

"OW,ow,ow,ow,ow,ow." Connor said hoping on one leg holding his foot, whilst the small raptor was still attached.

"Con, you alright?" Abby and Lex said at the same time.

Ariana jumped of his leg and dissappered behind the sofa.

Connor hoped back over to the sofa and sat down holding his foot.

"Connor, you _do _realise that Ariana's claws are only 1 inch long rite?" Lex said laughing.

"Yes, but it still bloody hurts." Connor said as Abby ran into the kicthen.

A couple of minutes later she returned with a bandage.

Abby sat down on the arm of the Sofa and slowly rapped Connors leg in the bandage.

"Sorry Conn" Abby said still rapping the bandage around Connors leg.

While Abby repaired Connors leg, Lex stood up and and began looking for Ariana.

Lex found her in her dog basket in the guest room.

It was strange but the Raptor looked _Sorry _for what she had done.

"How cute is somebody feeling sorry?" Lex asked approaching the Raptor.

The Raptor looked up at her and made a small bark sound.

"Come on." Lex said leaving the room.

The Raptor somehow understood and followed her out of the room.

"Connor, somebody wants to say something to you." Lex said approaching Connor and Abby on the Sofa.

Lex picked up the small Raptor and Put her in Connors lap.

Ariana stared at Connor for a while, before rubbing her head against Connors neck.

Connor stroked the Raptors head and mouthed 'Thank you' to Lex.

Lex smiled.

Suddenly The Tyrannosaur's Roared while the 'When Dinosaurs ruled the earth' sign fell down.

Scareing everybody and making Connor give a small yelp.

"Connor, you should probably turn that off." Abby asked him.

Connor tyred to get up couldn't.

"I'll do it." Lex said standing up.

Lex walked over to the DVD player and turn it off, and then the TV. Suddenly Rex fluttered down and landed on the back of the sofa next to Connor, ignoring Ariana.

"Hey Buddie." Connor said petting the Lizards head.

"Lex, can we talk?" Abby asked her.

"Sure." Lex said sitting down and patting Connor's foot.

"Um, in the kitchen?" Abby asked her. "

Oh, ok." Lex said standing up and walking off into the kitchen, being followed by Abby.

"Lex, I don't want things to be weird between us, You know because I'm Connors Girlfriend." Abby said.

"Oh, its alright nothing weird, I'm fine just being Connors best Female Friend." Lex said.

"Good" Abby said giving Lex a Smile.

"Friend's?" Lex asked, holding out her arm's.

Abby smiled.

"Sure." Abby said hugging Lex.

"Great" Lex said pulling away from Abby.

"Abby! You dont suppose you would put the Ketal on would you?"Connor Shouted from the Living room.

"How many Sugars do you-" Lex was cut off by the sound of smashing glass.

Lex and Abby staired at each other for two seconds before running into the Living room.

The floor of the Living room was covered in broken glass.

Rex, Ariana, Sid and Nancy were nowhere to be seen, however, something was.

Standing in the living room behind the sofa; in front of window was a large orange creature with black spots all over its body two large wing's and a beak.

"A-a-a-Abby" Connor said looking behind the sofa at the Pterosaur.


	8. Attack!

"Run" Abby said.

All of a sudden Abby, Lex, Connor, Sid, Nancy, Rex and Ariana ran towards the front door.

Abby opened the Door.

Lex had Connor's arm around her shoulder, helping him run.

The group of Seven all ran down the stairs and out the front door of the flat building and into the Car Park.

With a squawk the Large Pterosaur swooped out of the building, as it did Connor noticed something shiny on its head.

"Look, A Neutral Clap! But that is imposable Leek and Helen are dead!" Connor said pointing to the creatures Head.

Within moments the large creature swept down and over them making Rex, Sid and Nancy run for over under Abby's Car.

Connor looked up and saw an enormous dark shape gliding above them, blocking out the sun. The creature then flew high into the sky.

In the sky above, the creature gave a low whistle.

As the group watched a second Pterosaur appeared in the sky, then a third, then a fourth.

Suddenly all our creatures began flying towards the group.

"Lex we must go faster!" Connor shouted. Connor looked at the group.

Abby was running a head of them with Sid and Nancy in her arm's.

Rex was flying ahead of her.

Ariana was running next to her feet.

Lex was slower than normal, because she was helping him.

Suddenly Lex tripped, sending her and Connor onto the ground.

Connor felt claws tear through the back of his shirt.

However because he fell, they missed grapping him.

Connor then got up on one leg and was about to run when he herd Lex shriek in terror.

Connor turned around and saw that next to him one of the Dactyls had grabbed her by her shoulders with its leg's.

The creature was trying to take off, but Lex was to heavy.

Connor then looked to ahead and saw that Abby, Sid, Nancy, Rex and Ariana were all safely entering in a old warehouse at the other end of the car park.

"Connor come on!" Abby shouted.

Lex was being attacked by a Pterosaur, and Abby wanted to leave her!

Connor did the only thing he could think of.

He hopped forward and jumped, throwing himself against the body of the Dactly. He knocked it onto its back on the ground, and fell on top of its furry body.

The creature rolled over, knocking Connor of it and letting go of Lex. Connor then grabbed Lex's hand and ran.

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" Abby shouted holding the door's the the wearhouse open.

Connor and Lex ran through the door's.

Connor let go of Lex and fell onto the floor, holding his leg.

Connor turned to the two Girl's.

"Lex, are you OK?" Connor asked her.

"I-I-I-I think so, UH I can not go trough that again, that is the second time that has happened!" Lex said.

Then she turned to Abby.

"And you, when that, um Connor whats the name?" Lex asked Connor.

"Cearadactylus" Connor told her.

"Yeah, When that Cearadactylus came down and grabbed me, you just ran! And then tyred to make Connor go with you!" Lex screamed at Abby.

"Oi, I was trying to save _your _Raptor! I was going to come back to help you!" Abby screamed back.

"Guy's, calm down." Connor said watching the two women argue from his postition on the floor.

"Of course you were! That was why you tyred to make Connor come with you was it?" Lex screamed approaching Abby.

"Don't you talk to me like that you Shank!" Abby screamed back, also getting closer.

WACK! Lex punched Abby right in the chin, making her topple over onto the floor.

Abby grunted and jumped up from the ground and picked up a metal pipe that was lying on the floor and whacked Lex around the head with it.

Lex then kicked Abby in her stomach, making Abby turn around and bend over gasping for breath.

Lex Jumped on Abby's back and began to choke her. "Connor...help me...mental bitch." Was all Abby could say.

"What did you call me?" Lex said choking Abby even more.

Connor jumped up and pulled Lex of Abby's back and held her arms down.

" Thanks Connor." Abby said gasping for breath.

"I didn't do it for you, Lex has a good point." Connor told the half dead Abby.

Connor then looked at Lex and realised that she had passed out in his arms, due to that hit in the head.

"Abby, come on, I'm taking you and Lex to the Hospital." Connor told her, picking up Lex Bridle style.

Connor was useing the metal pipe used to hit Lex, as a crutch.

"I'm not going anywhere with that Whore!" Abby spat at Connor.

"Fine, _I'll _take her to the hospital while you go back to the flat with Rex, Sid and Nancy, but don't blame me when those creatures come back for you!" Connor spat back walking towards the doors, with Ariana following.

"That sound's bad mate, so you still think that the Cearadactylus were working for Helen and Leek?" Danny asked Connor over the phone.

Danny was stood in the main room of the ARC, next to Alan, both of them were watching the Anomaly Detector. "

Yeah, I'm on my way to the Hospital now, Lex and Ariana are in the back." Connor said.

He was driving Abby's mini, and in the back was Lex lying down on the back seats, with Ariana asleep on her stomach.

"Hey Conn, Mr Hammond wants to talk to you." Danny said from the other line.

"Really?" Connor asked a bit too happily.

"Yeah I'll put him on now."

"Hello Mr. Temple" A voice came from the other side of the line.

"Mr Hammond it is a honor to talk to you finally." Connor said into his phone.

"Why thank Mr temple, I herd that you saved my Granddaughters life, from both a Pterosaur and your flat mate" Hammond said proudly.

"Yes I did Mr Hammond, and please call me Connor." Connor said also Proudly.

"Well Connor, I would like to thank you personally one day. My Granddaughter has always liked you, you know? I remember the first time she told me about you was about 3 years ago, when you met online, am I right?"

"Yes, Mr Hammond you are." Connor said smiling.

"Now, I will leave you so you can get her to the Hospital, oh and Connor? Please call me John." John asked him.

"OK, Mr Hamm- er John." Connor said and then hung up.


	9. She's alive!

"I see, so you're sure there was a Neural Clamp on it?" Captain Becker asked Abby.

Becker, Muldoon, Abby and Ellie were all stood in the middle of Abby's flat, wit Rex, Sid and Nancy hiding under the sofa.

"Yes." Abby told him. "Mrs. Maitland, were is Mrs. Murphy and Mr. Temple?" Muldoon asked her.

"Connor took Lex to the Hospital, the creature almost flew off with her." Abby told him.

"I see, why aren't you there? You have seen your chin haven't you?" Muldoon asked.

Abby looked at him oddly.

Abby then walked up stairs and into the bathroom.

She looked in the mirror and saw a huge purple and green bruise on her chin.

Abby gently touched it and almost screamed as searing pain shot through her body.

"Um, no it doesn't hurt that much" Abby shouted down stairs.

She then walked out of the bathroom and back downstairs.

She was about to offer to put the ketal on, when she spotted something.

"Abby are you sure you are OK?" Ellie asked her.

But Abby didn't answer she was looking out of the window.

"This is going to be bad." Abby said whispered.

Ellie, Muldoon and Becker all joined her and looked through the window.

A large Cearadactylus smashed through Abby's new window and sat down on the back of the sofa.

"Oh my Go-" Ellie was cut off by Becker and Muldoon firing at the beast.

The Pteraosaur turned and squawked at them.

The animal flapped its wings.

The creature hoped of the sofa and began to walk on its wings towards Becker and Muldoon.

"ABBY ELLIE SHOOT IT!" Muldoon shouted.

Becker and Muldoon pupped more and more but the creature just kept walking forwards like nothing happened.

Soon Muldoon and Becker were backed up against the wall and Abby and Ellie were throwing pots and pans at the creature from the kitchen.

Suddenly a pan collided with the creatures head and it turned around and began walking towards Ellie.

"ROBERT!" Ellie shouted.

Robert and Becker kept firing at the Creature, but then hell happened.

They ran out of bullets.

The Cearadactylus turn its head at Robert and Becker and gave a small squawk, as if laughing then continue towards Ellie.

Suddenly the door to the flat was thrown open and Danny and Alan ran in carrying Grenade Launchers.

The Cearadactylus turned and squawked at Alan, who fired a Grenade into the creatures mouth.

"GET DOWN!" Alan shouted.

Alan and Danny ducked down in front of the sofa. Abby and Ellie hid behind the Island in the Kicthen and Robert and Becker ran upstairs.

Suddenly there was a ear piercing sqark of death and the Cearadactylus exploded splattering Guts and Blood every were.

The whole room was silent.

Rex, Sid and Nancy slowly crawled out from under the Sofa.

Alan and Danny stood up, covered in Blood.

Abby and Ellie slowly stood up, also covered in Blood.

"That. Was. Gross." Ellie said slowly.

Soon Becker and Robert came down stairs.

"Becker, Robert, Abby, Ellie we have to get back to the ARC now!" Danny told them.

"Why?" Abby asked.

"Its horrid, creature like this are appering all over the city. All of them have Neutral Clamp's. Helen isnt dead!" Danny told her.

"But that is impossable, Leek made the Neutral clamps not Helen! And Lester saw Leek get eaten by the Future Preditors!" Abby told him.

"I thought it was imposable to see a giant Fungi creature that eats people, but obliviously Not!" Danny told her.

Suddenly there was a ear piercing Roar ehoced through the city.

"Oh my God, Alan that was a Tyra-" Ellie began.

"I know, Creature's that were in Jurassic Park are invading the city." Alan interrupted her.

"But how?" Ellie asked him.

"I know how." Muldoon said.

"When me and Gennaro found Nerdys body, he had a can of Barbasol, with Dinosaur DNA in it, could she have found that?" Muldoon asked.

"I wouldn't put it past her." Danny said.

"But _how _did Helen survive? Danny you said you checked her pulse!" Abby asked Danny.

"I did, she _was _dead." Danny told her.

"Then how is she aliv-" Abby was cut off by the squawks of more Cearadactylus.


	10. Hospital

_'Connor and Lex' _Connor thought.

_'Connor and Abby, Lex and Connor, Abby and Connor. Oh! Lex and Abby.' _Connor thought smiling evilly.

Connor was sat in the front seat of Abby's Mini, in the back were Lex and Ariana.

Lex was lying down, with Ariana fast asleep on her chest.

"Here we go" Connor said turning the steering wheel.

Abby's Mini entered the gates of the hospital.

"Lex, We're here, don't worry." Connor said turning around and looking at the Half-dead girl.

Connor then parked the car.

As Connor climbed out of the drivers seat, he herd something.

A Squawk.

"What the?" Connor said looking at the sky.

It was really sunny, so he had to cover his eyes.

"Weird." Connor said looking away from the sky and closing the car door.

Connor then walked around to Lex's door.

"Ariana, wake up." Connor said poking the creatures tail.

The small raptor let out a hiss and jumped off Lex, onto the drivers seat.

Connor then bent down into the car and picked up Lex.

After Picking her up, he slammed the door shut and began to walk towards the hospital.

_'Wont need to lock it, not with Ariana in there'._Connor thought.

Connor's eyes then became wide.

Connor then turned around a ran back towards the car.

He opened the car door with one hand and rolled the window down a little bit, letting air in for Ariana.

He then closed the door and began to run back towards the hospital.

"Someone Help! My Girlfriend's Unconscious!" Connor shouted running through the hospital doors.

A doctor ran over to him with a gurney.

"Whats wrong with her?" The doctor asked taking Lex of him and putting her on the Gurney.

"We were attack by muggers, they took my wallet and knocked her clean out!" Connor said quickly.

"How was she knocked out?" The Doctor asked checking her pulse.

"Crowbar to the head." Connor said holding the Lex's hand.

"Ok, I'm going to need to get her into surgery, it looks like some bad damage." The doctor said putting his hand of Lex's swollen Fore-head.

"OK, just make sure she's ok!" Connor told the doctor.

"I'll try." He said pushing the gurney through some doors.

Connor then looked around the room.

He was in a waiting room, with eight other people.

The eight people were staring at him, including the receptionist.

"What?" Connor said angrily.

Connor then stamped over to a chair and sat down.

He put his hands over his face and began to silently cry.

_If I Hadn't have suggested Jurassic Park to Lester, none of this wound have happened! _Connor thought.

Just then a small child, three seats away from Connor, turned on the TV in the waiting room.

"Good Evening and Welcome to Granada News, I'm Lucy Meacock." A woman said on the TV.

"And I'm Tony Morris. To night's news is very odd indeed. 'Scotland have Nessie, North America has Bigfoot, Canada has Ogopogo. And now London has there very own monster." Tony said on the TV.

Connor looked up at the TV.

"A woman on her way home from work managed to capture a picture of a large creature flying over her car." Lucy said.

Then the screen switched to a picture of a large yellow Pterosaur flying over a car.

"The Woman Say's: 'I was on my way home from ASDA, when I herd a sqarwk, I looked up and flying right next to my car was a pterodactyl!" Tony said.

Connor stared wide eyed at the picture.

It was a Cearadactylus!

Not only that, but it was bigger than the one that attacked Him, Lex and Abby!

"Oh God." Connor whispered.

"Yes, That's right, That is indeed a creature from Prehistory. With the photo taken only a couple of hours ago, you would wonder 'Why haven't i seen I giant creature flying around?' Well that is because many believe this is a fake, however all evidence proves otherwise." Lucy said.

"Mummy, is that real?" The child asked his Mum.

"No Darling, Don't be silly. Those thing's have been extinct for 100's of years." The woman told her Son.

"What dose extinct mean?" The child asked.

"Well, extinct means's-" The woman was cut off by Connor's Mobile.

_'Jurassic Park is frighting in the dark. All the dinosaurs are runing wild! SOMEONE LET TREX OUT OF ITS PEN_!' Connor's mobile sang. Connor answered it.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Connor, its Danny." Danny's voice came over the phone.

"You need to get over to the ARC now! There's a-" Danny was cut off by gun fire in the back ground.

"Danny? Danny?" Connor said, a bit too loudly.

"I'm alright, but the ARC's not. There's a creature, Alan called it a Metriacan-o-something, and its attacking the ARC!" Danny said as a large creature roared in the back ground.

"Danny whats hap-" Connor was cut off by Danny.

"Listen Mate, You need to get Lex and Ariana somewhere safe and get over to the ARC now!" Danny shouted.

Suddenly there was a roar and a explosion on Danny's side of the phone.

"Danny? Danny!" Connor shouted.

Connor hung up and stood up.

"Mrs, something has happened at work, if I give you my number, will you phone me when my girlfriends out?" Connor asked the Child's mother.

"Oh! Of course." The Woman said.

Connor then told her his number and left the room.

Connor ran across the Car Park and jumped right into the car.

"Ariana hold on!" Connor told the small creature in the passenger seat.

And with that he floored it.


	11. The Invasion Starts

"DANNY! DANNY!" Alan shouted.

Alan was surrounded in smoke.

"Over here!" A voice came through the smoke.

Danny then came running through the smoke towards him.

"Where's everyone else?" Alan asked him.

"I don't know!" Danny said.

The smoke began to clear.

Danny and Alan gasped at what they saw.

Stood a couple of feet away from them were Ellie, Abby, Muldoon and Becker.

Surrounding all of them were Cleaners. Cleaners, Deinonychus, Future Predators and stood couple of feet away from Danny and Alan, was Helen, Leek and another person.

"Helen." Danny growled.

As more smoke cleared it reviled that they were stood in the car park of the ARC, and that a large theropod Dinosaur was lying dead.

"Well, Well, Well. Danny Qwin. It been along time. 3.2 Million years to be exact." Helen said smiling.

"I dont think you have met my friend here, Oliver Leek." Helen said pointing to Leek.

"Leek, Danny. Danny, Leek." Helen said smiling.

"What do you want Helen?" Danny growled.

"What do I want? I want to destroy the Human Race and save the world." Helen said smiling.

"Again with this crap?" Abby asked.

"Yes. And I will start with destroying the ARC." Helen said looking up at the ARC.

"The ARC is were it all begins. The begging of the end." Helen said smiling.

"Very so, but who's that other man?" Becker asked.

"Him?" Helen asked pointing to the other man next to her.

"Why he is none other than the one, the only, Lewis Dodgson." Helen said smiling.

"Your The one who destroyed Jurassic Park!" Muldoon shouted to the Man.

"Ah, you have herd of my work then?" Lewis asked.

"Yeah I've herd that your a real Son of a Bitch!" Muldoon shouted.

Lewis laughed.

"Enough talking!" Helen said.

"Let's get down to business." Helen said taking out a small remote.

She pressed a code into the remote.

The Raptors began to bark, The predators growled and the clones cocked there guns.

"Three." Helen said.

Danny, Muldoon, Ellie, Alan and Abby all looked at each other worryingly.

"Two."

All five of them turned and ran towards the entrance of the ARC.

"One." Helen said smiling as she pressed the final button on the remote.

"ATTACK!" Helen shouted as All of the creatures charged towards the ARC.

"Block the Doors!" Alan shouted running into the ARC.

"Everyone get armed and gather into the main room!" Becker shouted.

Ellie, Abby, Alan and Danny began running in and out of office's carrying tables and chairs and blocking up the doors.

"Hurry there coming!" Danny yelled as Becker, Muldoon and Most of the ARC Employee's ran into the Weaponry room.

"Whats coming?" Lester shouted running over to Danny.

"Dinosaur's, Clone's, Helen, Leek, Dodgson!" Danny shouted carrying a table over to the doors.

"What-how?" Lester shouted.

"Mr. Lester, Just get armed and get back into your office, and protect Mr. Hammond!" Muldoon said running out of the Weaponry room, carrying his famous SPAS 12.

Becker then came running out of the Weaponry room and threw a pistol the Lester.

Without heisting Lester ran through the corridor, through the main room and into his office.

Suddenly there was a bark and something hit one side of the block aid.

"STOP THEM!" Becker shouted.

Becker, Danny, Alan, Ellie, Abby, Muldoon and other ARC employee's began holding the block-aid shut, stopping the Raptors, Predators and Clones from getting in.

"What the hell is going on?" Ian shouted running out of a office, with Sarah following him.

"Ian, good Help!" Ellie yelled at him.

Ian and Sarah then joined the barrier.

"Whats happening?" Sarah shouted.

"Helen's got Dinosaurs and Clones attacking us!" Becker shouted.

Sarah looked at him oddly.

"I'll explain later I-" Becker was cut off when the barrier was pushed in with great force.

"HOLD IT!" Becker shouted.

"What if Connor's out there?" Abby shouted.

"Connor's a smart lad, he can take care of himself!" Becker shouted.

Suddenly the barrier exploded.

People, Table's and Chairs flew ever where.

"What was that?" Lester asked.

Lester, Hammond and 24 other ARC Employee's are stood in the main room.

Everyone (Apart from Hammond) had ther gun's pointed at the door's.

"Sir?" A employee said.

"Yes?" Lester said.

"I think the Barrier's down." The employee said.

Lester heart sank.

**Hi everyone! I don't normally like interrupting story's before there finish but I just had too. Sorry. I would like to say 'Sorry' for not updating in a while PC is being a prick. The song Connor had on his phone was Jurassic Park by Werid Al. **

**Please review, rememeber its the best gift you can give a writer!**


	12. Deinonychus VS Dracorex

"You stay here." Connor told Ariana.

Connor was stood outside of Abby's Mini, he was looking in through the windows.

On the inside of the car, was Ariana the Raptor.

The Mini was parked on the corner of a street.

Ariana let out a bark.

"Good." Connor said.

Connor then turned around.

In front of him was the ARC's car park.

The whole car park was a mess.

The Gate, separating the ARC car park from the London street, was crushed.

Cars were tipped over, a few were on fire.

The ground was crumpled.

The street lights were knocked down.

"HELLO!" Connor shouted.

He didn't get a reply.

The was only a light fog.

Connor began walking towards the ARC.

As he was walking, he bent down and took M9 Army Knife out of his sock.

'_What the hell happened here?' _Connor thought.

"ABBY!" Connor shouted again.

No reply.

Connor continued to walk through the abandoned Car park for what seemed like forever.

When he reached the half way point, he tyred again.

"DANNY! ABBY! SARAH!" Connor shouted.

This time, he got a reply.

A black shadow ran past him in the distance.

Connor stopped in his tracks and quickly turned to it.

"Hello?" Connor asked.

He was once again replayed, by a bark.

The Bark sound like Ariana's, only louder.

"Ariana?" Connor asked.

Suddenly he herd something.

Footsteps.

However, they weren't normal footsteps.

Each step came with a click.

"Who's there?" Connor asked.

The Footsteps began to move closer, and faster.

"I said who's there?" Connor asked as the Footprints approached him.

The Fog in the Car Park was growing.

The footprints got even closer.

Connor began walking backwards slowly.

The more he moved back, the faster the footprints became.

Finally Connor turned around and took off into a run towards the ARC.

A giant Deinonychus erupted out of the Fog and took chase.

_"Were's Robert and Becker when I need them?" _Connor asked running at full speed.

The Raptor let out a bark.

"Shit." Connor whispered.

Soon the entrance came into view.

The doors of the ARC were missing, and the door frames were burnt, like they had been on fire.

On the floor were many broken chair's and table's.

_"If I can get to the weaponry room-" _Connor thoughts were cut off when he tripped over a piece of broken ground.

Connors eye's grew wide as the Footsteps of the Raptor were only a coupe of feet behind him.

Connor began to crawl.

He was only crawling for a couple of minutes, before a 13 Inch claw was stabbed through his angle.

Connor screamed in pain and rolled over, graping his foot.

As he rolled over, the claws was pulled out.

Suddenly a growl made him look up.

Stood right in front of him was a 9 foot tall Raptor.

The Raptors body was blue, while the front stomach area was a light brown.

It had light pink and yellow feathers trailing down from its head down the its legs.

The creature had its long arms extended out wards and two giant claws on its feet.

One of the claws was covered in Blood.

Connor's blood.

Connor stopped screaming and stared wide-eyed at the Raptor.

The Raptor let out a bark and lowered it face down to Connor's.

He forgot all about the pain in his foot.

The creatures face was so close to Connor's, he felt its breath on his neck.

The Raptor growled.

Connor closed his eyes, ready for the worst.

However, the complete opposite of what he was expecting to happen, happened.

A large shape erupted out of the fog and collieded into the Raptors side, making it fall to the ground.

Connor opened his eye's, only to see two animals fighting each together on the floor a couple of feet away from him.

One of the animals was the Raptor the other one: had a horny thrill, like Triceratops.

Two horn's on its nose.

A long tail.

Human-like arms and Two large red spikes on its back.

A Dracorex.

The Raptor was on the floor, while the Dracorex was standing above it.

The Raptor lent forwards and bit down on the Dracorex's foot.

The Dracorex let out a roar and head butted the Raptor in its chest.

One of its horns penetrated the Raptors stomach, leaving a bloody wound.

The Raptor released the Dracorex's foot and shrieked in pain.

The Dracorex headbutted the Raptor again, this time in the legs.

Leaving another bloody mark.

The Raptor let out another bark and tyred to stand up.

The Dracorex backed away.

Finally the Raptor was back on its own to feet.

It let out a bark and leap at the Dracorex.

However the Dracorex, jumped forwards.

The Horns of the Dracorex went through the Raptors chest and arms.

One horn hit in the chest and the other hit the Raptors arm, tearing it right off.

The Raptor shrieked in pain and leap down off the Dracorex.

The Raptor had a wound in its right leg, Stomach, Chest (But not the heart) and only one arm left.

The Raptor turned and looked at the giant bloody wound on its side, were its arm used to be.

It then look forwards at the Dracorex.

The tissue and mussels, of its arm were on the horn, while the rest of its arm was lying dead on the floor.

The raptor let out a bark and ran forwards, towards the Dracorex.

The Dracorex ran forwards as well.

As the Raptor collied with the Dracorex, the Dracorex's slammed its noise into the Raptors neck.

On the Dracorex's nose, was two horns.

The Raptor back away from the Dracorex.

The Deinonychus began to make strange sound's and wobble.

Finally the Raptor's leg's gave away and it collapsed onto the floor.

Dead.

"Yes!" Connor whispered.

The Dracorex turned to Connor.

The Creature bent down to look at him.

"Thanks pal." Connor said stroking the Dracorex's snout.

The Dracorex let out a small shriek and then stood up and began to walk away.

As quickly as it appeared, it disappeared.

Connor looked down at the wound on his foot.

The was a large hole in his shoe and a even bigger, bloody'er hole in his foot.

Connor held back the tears of pain and ripped of part of his shelve.

He carefully rapped the shelve around his foot. He then picked up his Army Knife and a long metal pole of stood up.

Using the stick for balance he slowly began to make his way into the ARC.

"Excellent." Helen said.

Helen was stood in the centre of the ARC, in front of the Anomaly Detector.

Surrounding her were Raptors, Future Predators and Cleaners.

"Helen. Bad news." Leek said walking into the room. "

What is it?" She asked turning to face him.

"We cant find Danny, Becker, Lester and the rest." He said walking up to her.

"That's alright, they cant leave, The Raptor's have the place guarded. What else?" She asked him.

"Well the Dracorex has escaped and the Mammoth refuse's to come out of its Paddock." Leek said coming to a halt in front of her.

"Take a hair sample from the Mammoth, we will clone it later. And send Number Two and some clone's out to capture the Dracorex." She told him.

"OK." Leek said.

He then turned around and began walking towards the exit.

"Oh and Leek!" She shouted after him.

"Yeah." He said.

"Get me a coffee while your at it." She ordered him.

"Ok." He said leaving the room.

"Oi! Cutter, what does this do?" A voice came from Lester's office.

"Its called a phone Dodgson." She shouted up.

"Not that! The thing on the Predators head!" He shouted down.

"Its the Mind control device! Don't touch it!" She shouted up to him.

"Idiot" She whispered.


	13. Muldoon

"Hello?" Connor shouted.

Connor was slowly moving through the corridors of the ARC.

Connor had a metal pole in one hand (using it for balance) and a army Knife in the other.

The corridor was a mess.

Door's were hanging off there hinge's and large chunk's of rumble had coated the floor.

"Abby! Danny! Sarah!" Connor shouted again.

"Don't move." A voice came from behind him.

Connor gulped.

"Drop your weapon." The voice said.

Connor didn't move.

"Drop your weapon!" The voice said, pressing what Connor guess was a gun against his back.

Connor dropped the knife.

"Put your hands up." The voice said.

Connor raised one hand.

"And the other."

"I cant." Connor said.

"Turn around." The voice said.

Connor gulped and turned around.

He closed his eye's, ready for the worst.

"Connor!" The voice said.

Connor eye's shot open.

Stood in front of him was a grown man, with khaki shorts and a brown hunters hat.

"Muldoon!" Connor asked.

"What are you doing here?" Muldoon asked him.

"Well, I came here because Danny told me there was a dinosaur attacking the ARC and then when I got here I was attacked by a Deinonychus and then the Dracorex came and then they fought and the Deinonychus claw went through my foot and- Come Here!" Connor said pulling Muldoon into a hug.

"I see, where's Lex?" Muldoon asked patting Connor on the back.

"It's ok, she's safe. She's at the hospital." Connor said letting go of Muldoon.

"Where's the others?" Connor asked.

"I don't know. We made a block-aid for the ARC. Dodgson blew it up and I lost them in the panic." Muldoon said.

"Oh." Connor said.

"Connor, Has anything got out?" Muldoon asked.

"What?" Connor asked.

"The Dinosaurs, You said you were attacked by a Deinonychus. Has any of them made it out into London?" Muldoon asked.

"I don't know the Deinonychus was out there, but I think it was one of Helen's guards. But the Dracorex...That could be anywhere by now." Connor said.

Muldoon sighed.

He cocked his SPAS-12.

"Let's get moving." Muldoon said.

Muldoon pulled a M1911 Pistol out from his holster.

"Here, only use it if you need it." Muldoon said passing Connor the gun.

"Leek!" Helen shouted.

Helen and Dougson was stood at the Detecter.

Leek had just entered the room.

"Yeah?" Leek asked.

"I need you to do me a Job." Helen said.

"Again?" He asked.

"We just picked up Temple on the CCTV. He's traveling with Muldoon, luckily there heading right towards a Deinonychus." Helen said.

"So?" Leek asked.

"I want him alive, he could be a useful Alie. But, he wont be joining us without as little persuasion will he?" Helen asked.

"Helen will you get to the point?" He asked.

"Lewisham Hospital, Ward 4, Room 108, Get her and bring her here, Without harm." Helen said.

"Why cant Dougson do it?" Leek asked.

"Because I'm important to the plan." Dodgson said folding his arm's.

"Go with him." Helen told him.

"What!" He asked.

"I hope were not going to have a problem." Helen said as a Future Predator leaped down from Lester's office.

Dodgson looked at the creature.

It growled at him.

"Fine, Link lets go." Dodgson said taking out a Anomaly opener.

"It's Leek." Leek said as Dougson pressed in a code.

"I know." Dodgson said as Anomaly burst open in front of him.

"So, Your foot, Was that the Deinonychus?" Muldoon asked.

Connor and Muldoon were slowly moveing through the trashed corridors of the ARC.

Connor no longer had his metal pole, instead he had his arm around Muldoon's shoulder.

"Yeah. It's claw went through my ankle." Connor said.

"I see, you should have a doctor look at that." Muldoon said.

Connor stared at Muldoon.

Muldoon laughed.

"So, you said you left Ariana in the Car?" Muldoon asked.

"Yeah." Connor said.

"You sure that was a good idea?" He asked.

"Probarly not." Connor said.

"So, do you reckon that-" Muldoon was cut of by the sound of a bark.

Muldoon and Connor stopped in there tracks.

Muldoon raised his SPAS-12.

Another bark came, from a head of them.

Connor looked at Muldoon.

'Raptor' Connor mouthed.

Muldoon nodded and pointed a head of them.

Connor raised his finger to his mouth and pointed to a near by door, leading to a different corridor.

Muldoon nodded.

The two slowly began moving towards the door.

Suddenly at the end of the corridor a door was flung open.

A bark.

A Deinonychus walked through the open door.

The creature turned and saw Connor and Muldoon.

"Run." Muldoon said.

The raptor let out a shriek and charged towards the two.

Connor and Muldoon took of towards the door.

Muldoon flung open the door and Connor ran inside.

Muldoon turned and fired two shots at the raptor, before joining Connor.

Both shots missed.

Muldoon held the door shut.

"You cant keep that out there for long." Connor said as the raptor rammed the door.

"A little help?" Muldoon asked.

"Oh, sorry." Connor said pressing himself against the door.


	14. The Story Of Helen Cutter

"Are we missing anyone?" Danny asked.

Danny, Alan, Ian, Sarah, Abby, Ellie, Hammond, Lester and Becker were all in Nick's old office.

Alan, Ian, Sarah, Abby, Ellie, Lester and Becker were stood against the wall, Hammond was pushed next to a table and Danny was stood next to the Matrix.

"Muldoon." Alan said crossing his arms.

"And Connor." Abby added on.

"I'm sure Connor's fine, He's not even at the ARC. He's probably still at the hospital at Lex." Danny said.

Abby crossed her arm's.

"Anyone else?" Danny asked.

"I think we need to be speaking about more important matters. Like What On Earth Is Going On!" Ian said.

"Ok, Brace Your self's. Helen Cutter disappeared through a Anomaly 8 years ago. After discovering the Anomaly's, Me, Connor, Nick, Lester and Stephen formed the Home Office. But the Home Office didn't have the technology and authority that we needed, so after a couple of favors, Lester created the Anomaly Research Center. Lester also got his own assistant called Oliver Leek. Then in back in 2007 Helen returned through the Anomaly's into the presant day and began sending message's to her husband Nick. Three week's after her first message she was forced through a Cretaceous Anomaly by the ARC. Helen was able to convince Nick and Ryan to come with her on a mission through a Permian Anomaly to try and find a Future Anomaly. During the time Ryan died. Nick returned back through the Anomaly, um, without Helen. During the time in the Permian, Nick said that, and I quote 'Some thing's changed!' He believed that before he traveled through the Anomaly a woman called Claudia Brown worked in Leek's position and that we still worked at the Home Office. After he returned to the ARC, he met Jenny Lewis. He freaked out and said that she was Claudia Brown. Meanwhile, Helen made contact with Leek, and worked with him, capturing creatures and eventually created the Creature Prison. Helen and Leek were going to use the creature prison to, um, actually only Cutter knew. After Leek and Helen trapped us in the creature prison, everything broke out. During the time Stephen was killed...But, on the bright side, so was Leek, or so we thought. A couple of months after, Lester hired some New solders to avoid another Stephen Hart, one of these solders was called Hilary-em, Becker. On Becker's first mission we met a woman at a Museum called Sarah Page, and at Cutter's request, she joined the team. In 2009 Helen created a clone of Nick, using Future Technology. The Clone Nick, Helen and Cloned Mercenaries invaded the ARC, but like the way she has now. Connor was able to play a Audio file with Helen's voice on it, telling the clone's not to listen to her. The all listened, apart from the clone Nick. As a last ditch attempt, Helen told the Clone Nick to set of a Bomb. He did it. We all managed to make it out alive, apart from Helen who was trapped under some rumble in Nick's office. Nick went back in to rescue her. While in the ARC she asked Nick about the Artefact, a object the ARC has from the future, I wont go into to much detail. When he refused to give it her, she, um, she shot him. Connor went back into the ARC the try and find Nick. Nick told Connor about the Artefact, and that he needed to keep it safe, before dieing in his arms. Helen managed to escape somehow. Not long after that we met a Police officer called Danny Quinn. Danny became the new leader of the team, and Jenny left, hoping to start a new life somewhere. Finally we make the decision that enough was enough when Helen returned and told us her plan to destroy the human race. We found the path she was using thought the anomaly's. Becker and Sarah stayed in the present. Me, Connor and Danny traveled into the future and then into the Cretaceous through another Anomaly. During the time in the Cretaceous Connor was injured, so me and him had to stay there for what we thought would be a short period of time, actually it was a year. Danny continued to chased Helen however, so did a Deinonychus. Danny and the Deinonychus traveled into the Pliocene through a another Anomaly. They found Helen, about to killed off the first Australopithecus's, stopping the Human race from evolving. However, the Deinonychus attacked Helen before she could complete her plan, by pushing her off a cliff, killing them both. Danny was trapped in the Pliocene for a year. Then All three of us return to the ARC after getting saved in a way I'll explain later. And then, Connor suggested getting the staff of Jurassic Park to help use contain creatures from Anomaly's. Your know the rest.." Abby said.

Alan, Ian, Ellie and Hammond were speak-less.

"Then, how are both Helen and Leek alive?" Ellie asked.

"That's the Question!" Becker said.

"No It's not, The Question is what do we do now?" Sarah asked.

"Good Point, Muldoon's still out there." Alan said.

"Yeah. We need a plan, anyone?" Danny asked.

No answer.

"Oh come on! Someone must have one!" Danny said.

"We were kinda hoping you had one." Ellie said.

"Why! I'm not the boss! Lester is!" Danny said pointing at Lester.

"I think You'll find I'm not!" Lester said.

"Excuse me Mr. Quinn. I believe I have a plan." John said.

"Well, please, Tell us." Danny said.

"Well, I believe I remember Mrs. Maitland saying something about a Audio File that made Helen's clone's stop doing there job's. Couldn't you just to that again?" Hammond asked.

"Not from in here, no." Becker said.

"Well where do you have to be to do it?" Alan asked.

"The Security Room. But, That's on the completely opposite side of the building. There's no way we can get there alive." Becker said.

"But we already did it once. It cant be that hard to do it again can it?" Abby asked.

"Yes, apart from the fact that last time we were on the same corridor was the Security Room, and there was only Mercenaries guarding the place. This time we are on the opposite side of the building and there's Mutant Dinosaurs, Creatures from the Future _and _Mercenaries guarding the place. We wouldn't make it there alive.-"

Becker was cut of by the shreick of a Raptor, followed by two gun shot's.

The group looked at each other nervously.

"So, we need a plan." Danny said.

* * *

**Hi Guy's, sorry updating has been really rare! I wrote this chaptor because I felt like the Jurassic Park staff didn't know that much about Helen, plus I wanted to explain my idea of what happened before the reality change at the end of series 1 on this side of the Anomaly. And yes, the sound's at the end are Connor and Muldoon. Soz it's kinda a sort chaptor, But let me promise you, the finale chaptor's will be something to remember!**


	15. Join Us!

"Have you got her?" Helen asked.

Helen was stood in the main room with Dodgson, a couple of feet in front of them was a Anomaly.

"Yes." Leek said emerging from the Anomaly.

He was pushing a wheelchair.

In the Wheelchair was a Girl with a short skirt and a Tube Top.

She had a bag over her head, but Helen could see Brunette hair dangling over her solders.

Helen couldnt see her face, but she knew she was unconscious.

"Is ok? What did the Doctor say?" Helen asked approaching him.

"She's fine, a rather serious blow to head, but she should wake up in a couple of hours." Leek said.

"Good. This should all be over by then." Helen said.

Dodgson meanwhile, had taken out his Anomaly Opener and shut Leek's Anomaly.

"So what do you plan to do with her?" Leek asked, pushing the girl next to the Detector.

"I saw Temple on the CCTV again, he's heading right towards us, which he doesn't know obviously. Once he's here I want him to join us. It's not as stupid as it sound's. Look at this place, All of this is based on his research!" Helen said pointing at the Detecter.

"And that's what she is for? To Black Mail him?" Leek said.

Helen smiled.

"Exactly." She said.

"Cutter!" Dodgson shouted from the Detecter.

Helen and Leek looked at each other, before walking over to the Detecter.

On the main screen was a picture of a corridor.

Moving slowly along the corridor was Connor and Muldoon.

Helen smiled.

"How much further?" Muldoon asked.

Connor and Muldoon were still slowly walking through a trashed corridor.

Connor was no longer using Muldoon for support, and was walking upright by himself, with a bit of a limp.

"Not long. If I know Helen she will probably be in Cutter's old office. Once we get into the main room we should be safe, it has automatic locking doors, plus we can get CCTV footage of the whole ARC, including where the other's are." Connor said.

"If there still alive." Muldoon added.

Connor laughed.

"You obviously never met Abby." Connor said.

"You like her don't you?" Muldoon asked.

"I thought I did, but, then Lex came along and I'm not so sure anymore." Connor said.

"I think you do. Tell me Connor, if you like Lex more than Abby, why come here when you could be at the hospital with her?" Muldoon asked.

"Becasue Danny told me the ARC was under attack and that he needed me here." Connor said.

"Of course, let me ask you this. If we find the others, and Maitland isnt with them, will you go looking for her? Or go back to the Hospital?" Muldoon asked.

Connor was silent.

"I-" Connor was cut off by a growl from behind him.

He and Muldoon turned around.

Standing 20 feet behind them, was a Future Predator.

"Run!" Muldoon shouted.

He and Connor took off into a run.

The Predator took chase.

As they ran Connor loaded his pistol.

Connor turned and fired three shot's at the Predator.

All missed.

"Connor! How much father!" Muldoon shouted, jumping over a broken desk.

"There!" Connor shouted pointing at a door.

Muldoon took a quick glance behind him.

The Predator was crawling along the wall only 10 feet behind them.

Each step Connor took, he wanted to brake down and cry.

The Deinonychus claw had ripped through the mussel tissue of his ankle.

"Connor!" Muldoon shouted, interrupting his thoughts.

Muldoon was holding the door open.

Connor ran and jumped through the door, landing on his side.

Muldoon ran through and shut the door.

"You sure that's automatic?" Muldoon asked, holding shut the door.

"Yeah." Connor said standing up.

Connor looked around.

The main room was abandoned.

The Detecter was completely untouched.

"Amazing." Connor whispered.

Suddenly Connor noticed something on the Detector.

He ran over to it.

"No." He whispered.

"What's wrong?" Muldoon asked, running over to him.

"Someones been watching us." Connor said typing something onto the keyborad.

"Do you know who?" Muldoon asked.

"No, but I'll give you three guess who." Connor said.

"Helen." Muldoon said angrily.

"Bingo." Connor said.

"Well done." A female voice said.

Connor and Muldoon looked up.

Helen Cutter was leaning on the railing outside Lester's Office.

"Figured it out in 13 seconds." Helen said standing up.

"2 seconds shorter than I thought it would take you." She said beginning to walk down the ramp.

Suddenly a growl echoced through the main room.

Connor and Muldoon looked up again.

Dangling on the ceiling, were dozens of Predator's.

"How didnt we see them?" Muldoon whispered.

Connor and Muldoon looked back at Helen.

She had reached the bottom and was now walking towards them.

"Helen!" Connor said

Connor begin to walk towards her, but was stopped by Muldoon.

"Long time, No see. 65 Millon years to be exact." Helen said smiling.

Helen stopped next to the Detector.

"Why Helen? Why are you doing this?" Connor asked.

"Becasue what we did to this beauitful world is unforgiveable, And I want to fix it." Helen said crossing her arm's.

Connor laughed.

"Where are my friends?" Connor asked.

"Take a look yourself." Helen said pointing to the left Detecter screen.

Connor looked at the screen.

The screen showed 9 people all crammed into one office.

One of them was in a whell chair.

"See? There all safe. For now..." Helen said.

"What do you mean for now?" Connor asked.

"What are you going to do to them!" Connor yelled.

"I wont do anything to them. But soon, they willl want to escape. I have Deinonychus, Henchmen and Predator's place at every exit." Helen said.

"You are a sick woman!" Connor spat at her.

"You think I'm sick now, you just wait." Helen said.

"Leek! Dodgson! Bring her down!" Helen yelled.

The door to Lester office opend and Leek and Dodgson walked out.

Leek was pushing a Wheel chair.

At first Connor thought they had stole Mr. Hammond, but when they began to walk down them ramp, he got a better look.

"Lex!" Connor shouted makeing a lunge for Helen, but was stopped by Muldoon.

Helen smiled.

Leek stopped the wheelchair next to the Detecter.

"So, we understand each other." Helen said.

"Why Are You Doing This To Me?" Connor shouted.

"Simple. A Need a Brain on my Team. Someone who understand's the Anomaly's in such a way they will devote there whole life to them. Someone like me." Helen said.

"I'm nothing like you!" Connor spat at her.

Helen laughed.

"Leek! Get the screen on!" Helen told Leek.

Leek abandonded the Wheelchair and walked to the front of the Detecter.

He typed in a code.

The screen's turned to staic.

They came on with different pictures on.

On the front screen was the Top of Big Ben.

Crwaling along the roof tiles were four large yellow creatures.

Cearadactylus!

The four Pterosaur's were squaking and snipping at each other.

The left screen showed the car Park of a Hospital.

Stood in a empty space was four large Deinonychus.

The creature's were sniffing the ground.

The screen on the right showed a white van parked on a beach.

Connor could tell, by the sound's coming from the Van, that there were Future Predator's in the back.

The Top Screen showed his own house.

He could see Rex, Sid and Nancy playing on the floor.

That was not the only thing he could see.

Sat on his Sofa, was Two Cleaner's.

"As you can see, I have creature's placed at local pubic spot's, and my comand, they attack. You dont want that on your conscience do you? Poor Cancer Victim's eaten in there bed's by Raptor's? Little Children ripped to shred's by Predator's on there day-out at the beach? Tourist's who have sent loads of money coming to England, to be snatched and eaten by Cearadatylus? Or maybe Little Rex, Sid and Nacny shot dead in there own home?" Helen asked smiling evily.

Connor spat at her.

She laughed.

"Dodugson! Take of the sack!" Helen told Dodgson.

Dodgson took the sack of the Wheel Chair Girl's head.

He was right, It was Lex.

"So, care to reconsider?" Helen asked him.

_'I cant join Helen! I cant! But, If I dont Lex, Rex, Sid, Nancy and Half of the London population will be killed!' _Connor thought.

"Ok." Connor said.

Muldoon stared at him.

"Excellent." Helen said.

"Dodgson! Get him!" Helen told Dodgson.

Dodgson walked behind Connor and grabbed his hand's.

He hand cuffed him.

Helen turned to Muldoon.

"You can go. You have 5 second's before the Predator's kill everything in the room other than Me, Connor, Leek and Dodgson." Helen told him.

"No! Please, let him come with us!" Connor asked.

Helen stared at Muldoon.

"Give me your gun." Helen told him.

Muldoon looked at Connor.

Connor nodded.

Muldoon gave Helen his Gun.

"And you." Helen told Connor.

"You dont thing I would have a gun do you! I shot a Lion Man in the Head, and Abby in her Leg, why would I get a gun!" Connor said.

"Fine." Helen said.

"Dodgson, you gaurd Connor. Leek, your Muldoon." Helen told them.

Dodgson grabbed Connor's hand cuff's and pushed by forward, makeing him walk.

Leek handcuffed Muldoon and pushed him forwad.

"You better know what your doing!" Muldoon whispered to Connor.

Helen took out her Anomaly opener.

She typed something in, and the spot where the Hospital Anomaly was, erupted open again.

"We will start are jorney in the Carboniferous, Yes? I belive I discovered a new species, But I want somebody else's opion." Helen said walking towards the Anomaly.

"Helen Wait!" Connor shouted.

Helen, Dodgson and Leek stopped, makeing Connor and Muldoon stop.

"What!" She asked.

"I'm not stupid. I know the second we enter there those Predator's are going to rampage throuhg the ARC." Connor said gesturing towards the Predator's on the ceiling with his eye's.

Helen smiled.

She took out a small device.

She typed in a code.

The Predator's stopped makeing noise and fell asleep, still hanging onto the ceiling.

"Cute." Dodgson said.

Suddenly, Connor's eye's were drawn to the Detecter.

The four Cearadactylus stopped sqarking and lay down.

Slowly there eye's closed.

The Deinonychus curled up on the floor and fell asleep.

The noise from the Van stopped.

The Cleaner's head began dropping.

The Head's fell onto there shoulder's and there eye's closed.

"There, All asleep. For now..." Helen said turning back towards the Anomaly.

Connor sprang into action!

He raised his left leg and kicked backward's, kicking Dodgson in his Gentalmen Area.

Dodgson growned and collapsed onto the floor.

Muldoon did the same and kicked Leek in his Gentalmen area.

Leek fell.

Helen stared at them.

Muldoon bent down backwards and picked up a pair of key's from Leek's hands.

He unlocked the cuff's.

The cuff's fell to the floor.

Muldoon bent down and took a pistol out of a Leek's pocket.

"Dont. Move." Muldoon said pointing the gun at Helen.

Helen looked at the Anoamly and then back at Muldoon.

Suddenly she collapsed onto the floor, holding her knee cap.

Muldoon looked at Connor.

Connor was pointing the M1911 Pistol at Helen.

"Lex!" Connor shouted running over the the Girl in the Wheel Chair.

Muldoon looked down.

Leek was crying and holding his Gentalme area.

Dodgson was doing the same.

Muldoon walked over to Dodgson.

He took a Pistol out of Dodgson's Pocket.

"I'll have that." Muldoon said putting Dodgson and Leek's Pistol into his Pocket.

Muldoon raised his foot and kicked Dodgson in his face.

He herd a crack.

Dodgson screamed.

Blood was dripping from his noise.

Muldoon had broke it.

"That's For Jurassic Park!" Muldoon shouted.

"Muldoon! I think she is coming round!" Connor shouted.

Muldoon ran over to them.

"C-Connor?" Lex asked.

"It's Okay, I'm here." Connor said holding Lex's hand.

"W-What happend?" She asked.

"Where should I start? The Cearadactylus attack on Abby's House? Or the Army of Killer Monster's invadeing the ARC?" Connor asked.

Lex laughed.

"Connor. I'm going to get my gun back." Muldoon said pointing at Helen.

Muldoon walked over the the Evil Woman.

"You discust me." He said bending down and takeing the Anomaly Opener and his SPAS-12 out of her hand's.

"Lex, Listen to me. We are going to get you out of here. Alright?" Connor said.

"Yeah." Lex Mumbed.

"Come on." Connor said walking behind her and grabbing the handels of the wheelchair.

"Muldoon Come on!" Connor shouted.

"Connor." Muldoon said.

"What?" Connor asked turning to face him.

"This isnt Helen." Muldoon said looking at her neck.

Muldoon ripped a neckless of her neck.

Helen laughed, before slipping into unconsciousness.

He walked over and showed the neckless to Connor.

_'Congratulations! If you are reading this then you have just killed 'Number 2'! P.S You owe me another clone.' _Was writen on the neckless.

Connor and Muldoon looked at each other.


	16. Reunion

"Anything?" Alan asked.

Danny, Sarah, Abby, Lester, Becker, Alan, Ellie, Ian and Hammond were still in Cutter's office.

Alan and Abby were stood in one corner together.

Abby was on her phone.

"Nope. He's not answering." Abby said putting her phone in her pocket.

"It's hope-less." Sarah Mumbled.

"Hey! Dont speak like that! I know for a fact that everyone of us has been through worse!" Ian said.

"I have been trapped on a Island full of Dinosaurs, twice." Ian said.

"I've been stuck in the past for over a year." Danny said.

"Me Too." Abby said.

"A Tyranosaurus Rex stood on me. I think I win." Ian whispered.

"It's not about winning!" Alan said.

"He's right, but If it was I would Have won." Ian said.

Alan glared at Ian.

"Look, we need to focus on how to get out. If we can safely get out of the ARC then we can call for help from the RARC." Becker said.

"RARC?" Ellie asked.

"Russian Anomaly Research Center, long story." Abby said.

"Then what? Once we get out we cant just wait for them to get here. What about all the other creatures roaming around London?" Ian asked.

"Well, we don't know here any off them are!" Alan said.

Suddenly a loud bang echoed ARC.

The whole group was silent.

"Block the door." Becker said.

Becker, Ian, Danny and Alan began picking up chair's, tables ect.

Becker placed a large desk in front of the door.

Ian put a chair on top of it.

"You really think that is going to hold, _Anything_?" Lester asked.

"You could help Sir." Alan said putting a chair next to the table.

"Think I'll pass." Lester said.

"Ssshhh." Abby said holding her finger to her lips.

Everyone was silent.

"Listen." Abby said.

"...Abby!...Danny!..." A voice said extremely quietly.

"It's Connor!" Abby shouted.

Abby ran over to the door and began unblocking it.

"...Alan!...!..." Another voice shouted.

"And Muldoon!" Alan said un-blocking the door.

"We cant go out there!" Ian shouted.

"Connor and Muldoon are out there!" Abby said pointing to the door.

Suddenly something collied against the door, knocking Alan and Abby backwards, into Cutter's Matrix.

"My Model!" Sarah shouted.

"Long Time no see." A voice said.

The team turned there heads to the door.

Stood in the door way, was Robert Muldoon.

"Muldoon! Never been so happy to see you!" Alan said walking up to him.

"What about me?" A voice asked, as Muldoon shuck hands with Alan.

Muldoon turned sideways.

Another man entered the room.

The man was tall with black hair and a shaven beard.

"Connor!" Abby shouted pushing past Muldoon and jumping into Connor's arm's.

"Hi Abb's." Connor said hugging the girl.

"I'm sorry Conn. I-" Abby began.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this little reunion, but Mr. Temple. Is my Granddaughter safe?" John asked.

Connor smiled and stepped aside.

A girl with short skit and a tube top entered the room.

"Lex!" Mr. Hammond said holding out his arms.

"Hi Granddaddy." Lex said walking over the John.

She bent down and hugged him.

Connor was hugging Abby.

Lex was hugging Hammond.

Muldoon was shaking hands with Becker.

The Team was finally back together!

"Well, As much as I really hate to interrupt the beautiful moment, but, Wouldn't Muldoon braking down the door have alerted every body in the ARC about are whereabouts?" Lester asked crossing his arms.

"It's okay." Muldoon said.

"Leek and Dougson are locked in the Main Room. Helen's god knows where. A huge colony of Predator's is fast asleep in the Main Room. And the invasion is halted, for now." Connor said.

Abby smiled and hugged Connor tighter.

"Right. Once we get out of here I'll contact to RARC while you and Becker guard the door's. We cant let anything escape." Lester said to Muldoon.

"Right. Let's get out." Alan said walking out of the room.

Leek groaned.

He opened his eye's.

He was lying on the floor in the main room of the ARC.

A couple of feet away from him was Dodgson, lying on the floor holding his nose and his Gentleman area.

"Dodgson?" Leek asked.

Dodgson didn't answer.

Leek raised his head.

A couple of feet behind the Detecter was a shining Anomaly.

There was a small pile of blood in front of the Anomaly.

Then Leek remembered.

_'Temple shot Number 2' _Leek thought to him self.

However Number 2 was no where to be seen.

Leek braced him self.

He pulled him self into a sitting up position.

He stood up.

"Oohh. My Vegetables." Leek whispered.

"Dodgson! Get up!" Leek said slowly walking towards him.

"Robert broke my nose." Dodgson said holding his nose.

"Get up you big baby!" Leek said grabbing Dodgson shoulder and pulling him up.

Dodgson groaned.

"I'm up! You can get off me!" Dodgson said shaking Leek's hand off.

"Right. Where's Temple and Muldoon?" Leek asked.

"How would I know? You didn't even tell me about Number 2 until we reached the hospital!" Dodgson said.

"Sssshhh." Leek said pointing up.

Littered all over the ceiling where dozens of Predator's.

"Hello Boy's." A voice said.

Leek and Dodgson turned to face the Anomaly.

Helen walked out of the Anomaly.

"Helen? Is this you or Number 2?" Dodgson asked.

"Nope me. Number 2 has been distroyed." Helen said.

"You killed her?" Leek asked.

"She was injured, no point spending money for treatment when it will only be a matter of time before it happens again." Helen said.

"Whatever. Where's the Scooby-Doo Gang?" Doudgson asked.

"Heading towards the exit. Once they get out there going to contact the RARC and get this place blocked up." Helen said.

"Well we cant let them!" Leek said.

"He's right. We cant let them get out into London." Helen said taking out the Anomaly Opener.

"What are you going to do?" Doudgson asked.

"I have a plan." Helen said smiling.

Suddenly the roar of a Colombian Mammoth echoed through the ARC.


	17. Calm Before the Storm

"So, what we gonna do?" Alan asked.

Alan, Becker, Sarah, Ian, Muldoon, Lex, Hammond, Danny, Connor, Abby and Ellie were slowly making there way though the abandoned and trashed corridor's of the ARC.

Littered across the floor was broken chair's, snapped table's and blood stains.

Dangling down from the ceiling were electric wire's.

"What do you mean what are we going to do?" Ian asked.

"Once we get out there. Connor you mentioned that Helen had creature's placed all over London." Alan said.

"Yeah." Connor said stepping over a Dead body of a Predator.

"Well we cant just leave them out there. What happens when they wake up?" Alan asked.

"Well what do you suggest we do? We are a team of a Chaotictian, A Paleontologist, A Disabled Old Man, A College Student with a Head Injury, A Paleobotanist, A Game Warden, A Ex-Police Man, A College Student with a _Ankel _Injury, A Civil Servant, A Egytologist, And a Ex-Zoo Keeper?" Ian asked Alan.

"Well what ever we could do is better than just sitting around doing nothing." Alan said walking around half open door.

"Okay picture this. We Just chased down a pack of Raptor's. Both are team and the raptor pack are now in a Football Pitch. We have 3 Firearm's. What do we do?" Ian asked.

"Not quite." Alan Said.

Ian looked at Alan.

Alan lifted up his T-shirt.

Strapped to his belt were 6 Grenades.

"Grenades?" Ian said.

"You have Grenade's? There is literally a dozen time's we could have used them!" Danny said pointing at Alan's belt.

"I only just found them." Alan said.

"So wait, are you suggesting we just blow them up?" Ian asked.

"What else can we do?" Alan asked.

"What el-What else can we do? Gee I don't know Alan but I think any other option is better than blowing them to shred's!" Ian said.

"Ian's right Alan, These are living things." Ellie said.

"Thank you!" Ian said.

"These aren't living thing's! There Genetically Engineered-" Alan was cut off.

"-Theme Park Monster's, we've herd it all before. The point is these are living breathing animals!" Ian said.

"No there not! There Genetic Mutant's under that Mentalist Mind-Control!" Alan said.

"Ian he's right. For as long as they have the Neutral Clamp's on they will do what ever Helen tell's them to." Connor said.

"Well how do we get them off?" Ian asked.

"We cant Without killing the,. But if we can destroy one the rest shut down." Connor said.

"Well let do that! It's better than blowing them to piece's!" Ian said.

"Yeah great Idea! Release Dozens of Un-Controlled Man Eating Creature's into London!" Alan said.

"It's better than killing them!" Ian said.

"They have killed dozens of us!" Alan said.

"And we have killed Hundred's of them!" Ian said.

"Shut It!" Lex shouted.

"We're here." Lex said pointing forward.

Ian and Alan looked forwards.

A Couple of feet in front of them was the burnt remains of the ARC Entrance.

Littered around the entrence was the burnt and broken remain's of there barricade.

The Connor took of into a run towards the door.

"We've made it!" Connor shouted running through the door and into the ARC car park.

Connor fell silent.

"Connor what's wrong?" Danny asked following him.

"Oh Bollocks." Danny said.

(**I should explain that the Car Park is about the size of a Football Pitch**.)

Stood at the opposit end of the Car Park was Helen Cutter.

Stood at each side of her was Leek and Dodgson.

Stood next to Leek was a Colony of 8 Future Predator's.

The Predator's were crowling and snapping at each other.

Next to Dodgson was a Pack of 7 Deinonychus.

The Deinoychus were exchanging bark's and shriek's

Hovering above the group was a Flock of Cearadactylus.

The Pterosaur's were flapping there wing's at speed trying the stay a float.

Behind Helen, Leek and Dogdson was the giant shining White beauity known as a 'Anomaly'.

Helen Smiled.

"Well, At least the fog's gone." Connor said.

* * *

**The Calm Before the Storm! 7 Deinonychus, 5 Cearadactylus, 8 Future Predator's, and belive me, that Anomaly is there for a reason! Helen really has got it in for them! So what ya think? Please review!**


End file.
